


Bleach Yuri Arrancar Edition

by Garius



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Français | French, Hentai, Yuri
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garius/pseuds/Garius
Summary: You will love It believe me if you are French so sorry for the others





	Bleach Yuri Arrancar Edition

Bleach Yuri Arrancar Edition

Pour commencer je tiens à préciser que bleach ne m’appartient pas. L’œuvre et les personnages appartiennent Tite Kubo. Mon esprit est tordu faite avec. Si vous êtes mineurs prenez une bière car vous ne partirez sans doute pas.  
Attention : l’auteur de cette fanfic est un pervers donc œuvre a contenu hentai vous êtes prévenus.  
Une fois que la guerre entre les quincy, les arrancars et les shinigami se termina on oublia de détacher Tia Hallibel au LasNoches attaché par un pervers sadique complétement fou. Pendant, ce temps Nel sauva son ami Grimmjow (on se demande pourquoi) d’une mort atroce.  
Nel amena aussi Urahara qui fut malgré tout blessé. Une fois que la paix fut officielle et ses camarades de front soigné, Nel rentra au Hueco Mundo sans Grimmjow qui était tombé amoureux d’Isane Kotetsu et décida de rester. Nel commença par voir l’étendue des dégâts, les arrancars suite à l’attaque des quincy subirent ce qui s’appelle une cuisante défaite car des arrancars furent retrouvé cramé. Pendant ce temps la Halibel ayant été libéré par ses compatriotes devait surtout se concentrer sur la réparation du Las Noches.  
Halibel vit que les dégâts matériels étaient relativement énormes et demanda l’aide à sa Fraccion qui malgré les graves blessures infligées avaient entamé le rassemblement des arrancars survivants. Nel de retour demanda :  
-Besoin d’aide Tia ?  
-Oui, est ce que tu pourrais venir avec moi au Seiretei demandé la paix et la cohésion de nos deux territoires en cas d’attaque ?  
-Oui, bien sur à prêt tout tu es une amie précieuse à mes yeux.  
-Très bien nous partirons demain à l’aube tu seras cependant ma seule accompagnante.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas j’aime passer du temps avec toi.  
Nel alla ensuite voir Pesce et Dondonchaka qui était ses meilleurs amis avec Ichigo. Cependant, à part de l’amitié elle ne ressentait rien de plus. Mais Halibel elle la trouvait intrigante et incroyablement jolie.  
Après avoir joué avec Pesce et Dondonchaka elle leur expliqua sa journée de demain. Un peu déçue de ne pas pouvoir d’accompagner Nel ils décidèrent de la suivre en douce.  
-Bon sur ce bonne nuit Pesce Dondonchaka.  
-Bonne Nuit Nel-sama(disent t’ils à l’unisson).  
Et dire que Tia faisait partie de ma fraccion avant, elle a muri comparé à la personne timide d’autrefois. <>.  
Pendant ce temps-là, Tia gérait la moindre petite chose au Hueco Mundo. Une fois fini pour la journée elle prit une douche en repansant à son amie qui fut autrefois sa cheffe. Elle était relativement contente de l’avoir revu et dépassé.

 

Le lendemain :  
Nel arriva un peu plus tôt que prévu dans la salle du trône du Las Noches. Alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées imaginant le corps sexy de Tia dans des vêtements moulants en cuirs quand soudain Tia lui donna une (mais gentille) claque derrière la tête qui la fit ce réveiller.  
-Arrête de rêvasser on a boulot à faire.  
-Oh, mais soit pas aussi sérieuse. Ce n’est pas comme si on partait maintenant.  
-On part plus tôt pour justement pas arriver en retard baka. <>  
-huh ok. <

Et c’est ainsi que les arrancars réussirent à avoir une alliance avec la soul Society. LE SOIR Nel était fatigué et rentré dans ses quartiers le soir demandait beaucoup d’effort et c’est ainsi quelle atterrie dans les quartiers de Tia et qu’elle mata sous la douche pour pouvoir mater ses formes généreuses. Tia remarqua Nel mais se laissa gentiment désirer volontairement car elle trouvait aussi Nel très attirante avec ses pastèques. Ensuite, à la surprise de Tia Nel s’approcha nue de Tia l’embrassement vigoureusement. Après, la douche les deux femmes allèrent sans problèmes se coucher en se caressant dans le Nel avec plus de sauvagerie que Tia qui se laissa dominer. Tia se laissa faire mais dans un élan de barbarie elle saisit Nel par les épaules et leurs seins commencèrent à se toucher ainsi que leur clitoris elle transpirèrent beaucoup puis elles crièrent de toute leur force durant l’acte. Ensuite, Nel décida de lécher Tia pendant qu’elle-même se masturbait. Subitement, Tia atteint l’orgasme rapidement et énormément du précieux liquide. Après, Tia pris son épée et mis le pommeau dans sa chatte, pour que le pommeau soit imprégné de son doux liquide puis inséra le pommeau dans la chatte à Nel. Pendant dix minutes les mouvements de va et viens du pommeau provoquèrent chez Nel des plaisirs absolus. Les deux décidèrent pour terminer de se frotter la chatte en ciseaux, d’abord passionnément puis avec toujours plus d’entrain puis dans leur élan elles s’embrassèrent atteignant l’orgasme. Puis, elles dormirent bien jusqu’au petit déjeuner où tout le Las Noches avait entendu leur débat de la nuit d’avant. Conseil : ne baiser pas si vos murs ne sont pas bien isolés du son les gens vous entendent que vous le vouliez ou non, si vous le vouliez vous êtes normal ne vous inquiétez pas après tout le monde est un pervers à sa manière.


End file.
